User talk:ParadiseAdi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DebugGems.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gemspinner019 (talk) 12:25, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Bejeweled Twist I really like what you've done there, the combinations look amazing. I've been trying to make Ice Gems appear in the game but haven't been able to do that successfully. Can you help me please? If so, keep the instructions as simple as possible, as I'm likely to get lost very quickly with this level of technology. Thanks. STORM II 15:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know what you have tried. Perhaps it helps if you change #IceGemsAllowed in the file '\properties\config.xml. If you already tried this and more modifications to the XML files, it is likely not possible to enable the Ice gems, because it is hardcoded in the executable file. --ParadiseAdi (talk) 15:29, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Already tried that. Also tried hex editing and no joy there either. :( I'm green with envy knowing what you've done is better than what I've managed to do... '' STORM II '' 15:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: I hex edited the savegame to a custom board. Do you have any programming knowledge? My description is very easy to understand, if you do. :::: You need to teach me then :P All I'm interested in though is the ice gems. '' STORM II '' 16:58, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I think it's a bit complex to teach you programming... ;-) The important topics here are Endianness, Bit field, and if you're really interested: Definitive Guide to Exploring File Formats. ::::: PS. Do you always add two levels of indentation on purpose? ::::: --ParadiseAdi (talk) 22:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: It just looks neater if you indent. I don't realise if I'm adding two indents or not because I have to hit the "Increase indent" button twice for it to do anything useful. '' STORM II '' 23:14, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Intentions My intentions are to focus on the Ice Gems. I'll have a look at my "savegames" once I get Hex Workshop. The first hex editor I got was UltraEdit, which I hated as it always restarted my computer when I ran it. I then found xvi32 which actually worked but Hex Workshop looks more user-friendly (and probably easier to find the right bits of hex). After I install it, I have to make sure my system likes it before doing anything else with it... I'll do my best to try and swim about on my own but there's a risk of drowning. '' STORM II '' 17:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : OK, I'm a wee bit stuck here. I assume 0x40 means you've to replace some 00's with 40's, but I don't know how many to put in or where exactly to put them. I added in about 5 based on a YouTube video but it didn't work for me. Still, I've had a go at it. '' STORM II '' 17:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Nice that you tried. =) I highlighted the structure, perhaps it helps. See on my code page. I also saw the YouTube video, but it is not detailed at all. :: For example, the gem on line 2, row 5 is a yellow (3) bomb (0x200, little endian → bytes are reversed) with counter 6. ParadiseAdi (talk) 19:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Savegame file problem? I downloaded your classic savegame file and replaced the existing file with it. So I started playing Classic but the board is just a normal board. Is there anything I'm doing wrong? Do I need to fiddle with it further? It might be a good idea if you explained what the hex digits or whatever they're called in the file do but I'll understand if you don't want to. I look forward to your reply. '' STORM II '' 15:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know why it isn't working, I just did the same: Download the savegame, unpack it, continue a classic game, and the board looks like in the picture. Did you also download this file? Can you describe exactly what steps you took? : Each gem is coded in 24 Bytes. In the save game, the four artificial gems are coded at offsets 0x5b8 (locked Supernova), 0x5d0 (Ice), 0x678 (sparkling Coal), 0x690 (Fruit inside Bomb). The first two pair of bytes are the color code, the third pair is the gem type (so for Ice gems set this to 64 which is 40 00 in little-endian hex). : The description of the savegame file is on my code page. There is also a complete highlighted hex dump. I hope you understand it, but you need some basic understanding of binary, hex, and endianness. :: Ah, I started a new game of classic instead of playing an existing one. Could that be the problem? '' STORM II '' 09:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: Hi Storm, have you managed to get it working? Your description is ambiguous. Did you start a new game, or did you continue the last one? You need to be more specific, otherwise it is difficult to help. ::: You could upload your savegame (try Zippyshare) and a I put you some Ice gems, if you want. ParadiseAdi (talk) 08:53, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: I got it working in the end, I had to continue a game of classic, not start a new one. It was nice seeing the Ice Gem, even if only once. What savegame do you want, the classic one or the zen one, or both? Then I can pack them into a .zip file and upload it to Zippyshare. '' STORM II '' 10:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Which ever you like to have Ice gems on. ;-) Please tell me where you want them. ParadiseAdi (talk) 14:45, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm game as to where you put them. Once I get the savegames back I can inspect them and find the Ice Gems so I can have a bash at creating custom boards for myself, based on what I've read (and from your savegame files which I can keep for reference). ::::::I'll place the files into a folder and zip it afterwards. Then I'll upload it to Zippyshare and give you the link. Good Day, '' STORM II ' 16:52, June 26, 2013 (UTC)